Rosas, Pergamino y Fresias
by JustSophiasticated
Summary: El Amortentia no estaba equivocado. Desde siempre estuvo loco por el aroma a rosas, pergamino y fresias.
1. Rosas

_**Disclaimer:**__Nada de aquí me pertenece, todo es de la reina Rowling._

Nota: _**"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Rosas".<span>_**

Pociones a primera hora.

No es que él, Scorpius Malfoy fuese malo en aquella materia, pero luego de oler la poción del día: el Amortentia, dudó de su excelencia en ella…¿Rosas, pergamino y fresias? ¡Su mejor amigo Zabini se había reído horas de él por eso!

A pesar de la excelente nota que obtuvo, no se pudo dejar de preguntar el porqué había olido tan peculiares olores en la peligrosa poción. Se mordió el labio al pensar en la chica que llamaba su atención, la hija de Hermione y Ron Weasley, Rose.

Suspiró mientras la observaba caminar junto a su mejor amigo, Albus Potter. Hoy la veía más bonita que nunca; su piel blanca y pecosa contrastaba con la túnica negra del colegio. Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción, al parecer a causa del reciente Extraordinario que obtuvo en Pociones. Guardó sus pertenencias en su mochila y siguió a sus amigos fuera del aula.

Transformaciones era posiblemente la materia en la que peor le iba, y más si tenía que formar grupo con sus desinteresados compañeros. Por eso agradeció su buena suerte y dejó que la profesora asignase nuevos grupos para el trabajo del día: transformar un lápiz en una flor.

-Potter y Zabini- la profesora Mcgonagall llamaba los nuevos grupos- Nott y Thomas, Longbottom y Goyle- él escribía despreocupadamente mientras esperaba su apellido- Y por último, Weasley y Malfoy.

El mundo se detuvo. Su corazón igual. Frunció el ceño y fue incapaz de moverse ¿De todas las personas le tenía que tocar con ella? Ignorando las risas de Zabini se levantó apresuradamente y tomó asiento al lado de la chica quien desinteresadamente trazaba líneas sobre un pergamino.

-Weasley- la saludó intentando sonar amable- supongo que somos un equipo…

-Malfoy- respondió ella sin levantar la cabeza. La tenía casi pegada a la mesa y esperó que le diga algo más, pero no lo hizo.

-Bien, ahora que están en parejas, les explicaré cómo va - la profesora sostenía un lápiz mientras lo apuntaba con la varita. Giró su muñeca dos veces hacía la derecha y delicadamente tocó con la punta de la varita el lápiz, convirtiéndolo en un tulipán amarillo.- Los examinaré mientras trabajan juntos. Y señor Finnigan, por favor no haga que el salón explote en lo que queda de hora.

Apretó los labios mientras observaba fijamente el lápiz que debían convertir. No tenía idea de que hacer ¿Servía de algo en la vida convertir un maldito lápiz en una flor? No le veía sentido a eso, tan solo deberían enseñarles lo que era útil para sobrevivir en el mundo mágico. Su compañera seguía rasgando el pergamino hasta partirlo en dos, en un gesto que demostraba aburrimiento o desinterés tiró la pluma que utilizaba en su mochila y se puso a jugar con uno de los rizos que caían en sus hombros.

Nunca había notado que tal vez era la única Weasley con el pelo rizado y con más volumen, sabía de antemano que su prima Lily también era pelirroja, pero lo tenía liso y de un color más naranja. Sin embargo el de Rose era sin dudas la cabellera más rara y más llamativa de ellos, de un color rojo más oscuro, con rulos por todos lados, que ella arreglaba todas las mañanas para que el encrespado no se le notase. La observó mientras se desprendía el broche del cabello y sacaba su varita de debajo de su mesa. Le arrebató en dos segundos el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-No me gusta perder el tiempo- le dijo a la par que movía su muñeca en círculos y tocaba la punta del lápiz- es más fácil si se hace pensando en la flor que más te gusta.- y de repente el lápiz que sostenía justo en frente de sus ojos, se convirtió en una rosa roja.

La miró asombrado por su habilidad, en dos segundos había logrado lo que él trataba desde hace cinco minutos. Ella le ofreció la rosa que acababa de convertir y sin poder mover sus manos y agarrar la misma, le hizo un asentimiento, como para que ella se quedase con la flor. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras la profesora los felicitaba por su trabajo y los dejaba libres, buscó la mirada de Rose, alcanzó a ver cuando se ponía la rosa roja en su largo y rizado cabello y recogía sus cosas, dispuesta a abandonar la sala.

Un aroma a rosas le invadió al pasar por su lado. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y salió tras ella, quien casi trotaba alejándose, haciendo que su pelo rojo saltase a la par.

Esa noche, en las mazmorras, convocó un lápiz, y haciendo movimientos con su varita la convirtió en su favorita desde ahora: una rosa. Tal vez el Amortentia no estaba tan equivocado. Las rosas siempre le recordarían a Rose Weasley y su precioso cabello rojo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? <strong>_

_**¡Reviews! lol**_


	2. Pergamino

_**Disclaimer:**__Nada de aquí me pertenece, todo es de la reina Rowling._

Nota: _**"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Pergamino."<em>**

Los TIMOs se acercaban, cada estudiante perteneciente al quinto año estaba prácticamente pegado a las hojas de los libros, intentando absorber la mayor cantidad posible de información para que le fuese bien en las complicadas pruebas que los esperaban.

Como buen estudiante y segundo en la clase, se pasaba horas ensayando movimientos con la varita, estudiaba las teorías y se aprendía cada pequeño detalle para que todo le resultase bien. Y generalmente no le agradaba estudiar en la biblioteca, pero dado que su sala común era un completo desastre y le molestaba que le preguntasen cosas; ahí estaba, en la última mesa de la sección de historia de la magia, donde nadie le podía encontrar.

Empezó repasando las propiedades de las plantas que debían manipular en Herbología, cosa que le asustaba, pero no iba a dejar que una planta le sacase su perfecto promedio.

-La mandrágora, o mandrágula se utiliza para curar a la gente que ha sido petrificada, también es peligrosa, su llanto es fatal para los que lo oyen- hablaba en voz alta, sin preocuparse que alguien lo escuchase- El zumo de mandrágora es un efectivo antídoto para la petrificación. Se necesitan mandrágoras maduras para esta poción.-su nariz prácticamente rozaba el pergamino donde leía- El llanto de la mandrágora joven no mata, pero puede dejar inconsciente al que lo oye por varias horas. Para evitar esto se usan las orejeras…

-También sirve para molestar a alguien que odies.- una voz lo sobresaltó y levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con una mirada azul y los rizos danzantes de Rose Weasley. Le sonrió mientras ella continuaba- la pones entre tus brazos, te pones orejeras y haces gritar a la mandrágora en la oreja de la persona que quieres molestar. ¡Es mortal!- la chica abría más grandes sus ojos a la par que se acercaba a él.

-¿Weasley?- apartó el tintero y sin darse cuenta lo tumbó, justo encima de su larga redacción.

-Eh Malfoy, botaste la tinta sobre…- el rubio le hizo señas de poca importancia y la miró, expectante de lo que le diría- Bueno…estoy aquí porque el profesor Longbottom me autorizó a utilizar el libro y los pergaminos con las propiedades de las plantas para el examen.

-¿Disculpa?- la pelirroja le quitó el libro que se encontraba en su mesa, sonriéndole con inocencia- Todavía no he podido estudiar nada Weasley, que egoísta de tu parte.

Punto débil de Rose Weasley: llamarla egoísta. No por nada era la única entre sus primos que accedía a la tutoría de niños menores que ella, ayudándolos en todo. Desde redacciones hasta consejos con los hechizos.

Por eso cuando procesó lo que le había dicho frunció el ceño y dejó caer con un fuerte ruido el libro en el asiento junto a él, se hizo un pequeño espacio y tomó asiento en silencio, abriendo el libro y quitándole los pergaminos pero dejándolos cerca de modo que él también pudiera ver. Sonrió. No era tan mala idea estudiar en la biblioteca de vez en cuando. Y más si era con Rose Weasley.

-Ros…digo Weasley- carraspeó- ¿tienes algún hechizo que me ayude a limpiar esto?- señaló el pergamino empapado en tinta y vio a la pelirroja asentir. Se inclinó para quedar más cerca del pergamino, rozando la nariz de él con el dorso de su mano. Aspiró. Olía a pergaminos.

En un dos por tres había reparado su tintero roto, recuperado sus apuntes y rozado la mano de su acompañante, que ahora ignoraba su presencia mientras leía apresuradamente del libro, fruncía el ceño y se mordía el libro cuando no entendía algo. En esos momentos consultaba el pergamino que el usaba, volviendo a rozarle, esta vez su brazo con sus largos dedos.

Luego de terminar Rose se retiró, sin despedirse formalmente, tan solo tomó el libro y le dejó las demás redacciones y con pasos rápidos se alejó antes de que él pudiera hablarle. Se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa estúpida. Recogió sus cosas, percatándose que la pelirroja había olvidado sus apuntes. Parpadeó repetidas veces intentando leer su letra, muy desordenada.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo miope por lo que tuvo que acercar el pergamino a su cara, de modo que pudiera leerlo bien. Suspiró. El olor a pergamino nuevo, el mismo aroma que había sentido cuando la mano de Rose le rozó, llenó sus pulmones. Dobló el papel y sonrió.

Ahora el aroma de pergamino del Amortentia tenía otra buena explicación, pero todavía no lo tenía del todo claro.


	3. Fresias

_**Disclaimer:**__Nada de aquí me pertenece, todo es de la reina Rowling._

Nota: _**"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Fresias."<em>**

Séptimo año. Le quedaban nada más que dos semanas y todo se acabaría. Se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba y extendía los brazos, desperezándose. Con sus manos buscó algo en su cama, encontrándose con la perfecta figura de Rose Weasley dormitando a su lado. Sonrió. Todos los años en los que pasó discutiendo, intentando superarla y al mismo tiempo volviéndose loco por ella, valieron la pena.

La pelirroja le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos al sentir el cosquilleo de sus manos recorriendo su cara. Abrió los ojos, como dos grandes ventanas azules y sus largas pestañas cobrizas la saludaron, invitándole a acercarse un poco más. La besó lentamente y creyó que no había momento más perfecto que ese, ambos en la sala de menesteres, disfrutando de los pocos días que les quedaban antes de que los EXTASIS los consumieran.

-Por fin despertaste- ella susurró mientras él enrollaba un mechón de su cabello y jugaba con él.- tuve tiempo de observar como dormías como si nunca lo hubieses hecho ¡por poco me echas de la cama Scorpius Malfoy!-

-¿Yo? ¿Echarte de la cama?- apoyó su codo en la cama para observarla mejor- ¡Si eres tú quien me patea para ocupar casi todo el espacio!-

Ambos rieron. Ella hizo un amague de abandonar la cama, lista para cambiarse y salir, pero fue apresada por los fuertes brazos de él, que la amarraron en un fuerte abrazo, colocando su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su cabeza: su lugar favorito.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- sopló su nuca consiguiendo que su piel se erizase- No tienes permiso para irte.

-Son las 2 de la tarde Scorpius, mis primos se preguntarán donde estoy- rió a la vez que el soplaba su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Y qué?- la soltó y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Ella se perdió en el hermoso gris de sus ojos, con las pestañas casi blancas- Ya te dije que no tienes permiso para irte, señorita Weasley.

La perfecta imitación de la voz de McGonagall la hizo reír. Recordó la voz de su directora cuando los encontró a altas horas de la noche en los pasillos desiertos. Era una de las veces que a ella no le importó romper las reglas del colegio, si estaba con él, todo estaría bien.

-Está en graves problemas, Señor Malfoy- volvió a reír y él hizo lo mismo, perdiendo la cabeza al verla sonreír solo para él. Le guiñó un ojo y empezó a besar su cuello, haciendo que ella suspirase.

-¿Cuántos puntos serán restados a mi casa, Señorita Weasley?- continuaba besando sus clavículas, el punto débil de ella.- ¿No me perdonará si le hago esto?- subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió, arrancando una risita nerviosa de ella.

-Puede que sí, Señor Malfoy- acarició su amplia espalda con una mano y con otra despeinó su sedoso pelo rubio.

-¿Y qué le parece quedarse un momento más conmigo?- entrelazó sus manos y la hizo apoyarse en su pecho- Pasaré por alto su gran falta si se queda un rato.

-¿Acaso está enamorado de mí?- se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa- ¿es que mi Amortentia por fin sirvió de algo en usted, Señor Malfoy?- Rose estaba roja de la risa, las veces que reía con sus primos eran pocas, pero con él eran incontables.

-Oh ¿era Amortentia? ¡Pero qué calamidad!- el Slytherin la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él, rozando sus narices.- ¡Debí saberlo por el exquisito olor a Fresias!- hace tiempo le había contado lo que olía con la poción, haciéndola reír con ello.

Con el pasar del tiempo finalmente pudo descubrir a que se debía el tercer olor: Fresias. Así olía Rose Weasley al despertar, al besar su cuello y aspirar el aroma dulzón de su cabello. En una ocasión le preguntó qué clase de flor era, a lo que ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y le explicó que era un aroma que le dejaba el perfume de la ropa. Y que, por arte de magia, había perdurado todos esos años.

-Piénselo mejor antes de probar algo que yo le invite, Señor Malfoy- lo besó tímidamente en la comisura de los labios- aunque mejor que no note el olor a Rosas, Pergamino y Fresias que tiene lo que le doy, no me gustaría perderlo solamente porque ya no le gusta la poción.-el rubio arqueo las cejas, divertido.

-No necesito la poción cuando las fresias, las rosas y los pergaminos se encuentran en usted, Señorita Weasley- rompió la distancia entre ambos, perdiéndose en la combinación perfecta de sus tres preferidos aromas.

Definitivamente el Amortentia no estaba equivocado. Desde siempre estuvo loco por el aroma a rosas, pergamino y fresias.


End file.
